Xenolis: Kanto Arc
by Xenolis
Summary: This is the continuation of Zane's journey through Kanto, reviews/OCs are welcomed {OCxZinnia}
1. synopsis

**Kanto arc:**

This is just a continuation on Zane's journeys around Kanto and his league challenge with Zinnia. So there will be no more posting on Xenolis the beginning. Now there won't be a chapter till sometime later this week. Jaliff out!


	2. You can do what now?

So this is an entirely new story where he and Zinnia are doing the league challenge I will not be doing what is happening in Alamora, central city. So with that out of the way onward to the story.

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"writing"

" _ **Pokespeech"**_

 _ **God speech**_

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

 _ **Zane/Xenolis POV:**_

"So how is Mr. sleepy head today?" Zinnia said as I attached the case that contained the Sword to my backpack

"Are you really going to start to tease me now that I have something that could possibly alter time and space itself?" I said as we get everything else packed up and ready to go to

"Maybe." She said as we started out of the pokecenter and on to the road that will lead to Pewter city

"I know who I'm challenging next." I said as we left the city

"Well then, who is the gym leader who is getting pummeled into oblivion next?" She said as we left the more traveled route for one of Zinnia's little paths which really cut off on the travel time but goes through some of the higher level pokemon areas.

"So who is the poor person who gets the honor of being challenged by you." she said sarcastically

"Brock, Pewter city gym." I said in the most mono toned way

"Really, challenging one of your own organization's members. Wow, like I never heard that before." Zinnia said

"Well he is a gym leader and all and at some point I will have to challenge Cynthia If I want to beat the Sinnoh league." I said as Zinnia push a branch out of her way which I neatly dodged

" _Good reflexes."_ I heard Zinnia say,

"Wait I'm just heard your thoughts" I said

"Wait what did you say?" She said as she stop right where

"I heard your thoughts." I said

"Well stop thinking so hard, I have been with Psychic trainers before and I usually keep up the barriers which they taught me to use. So how did you get past them?"

"Well first off I just can feel what you are thinking and where all of the the pokemon are right now and everything. It's like my mind was fully opened and now I can see what move my opponent is about to make before he makes it, and that move is about 5 turns in advance." I said sidestepping multiple hyper beams aimed perfectly at me.

" _ **You missed, next time just fall on me."**_ I said in the general direction as I started to run past Zinnia "Come on Zinnia are you just going to sit there or what?"

"Huh? Wait how did you get so fast?" Zinnia said as she tried to keep up with me

"Well, moving at this speed just feels so right and well why not get use to traveling around 7-10 mph" I said as I dodged multiple trees

" **Could you slow down then?!"** I heard Zinnia yell from far behind me

 _ **Okay**_ I said as I slowed down to a mere trod after dodging 2 ice beams, a hyper beam, and 2 thunderbolts.

"Well does everything want you dead all of a sudden?" I heard an out of breath Zinnia say

"Probably because of this little plate right here" I said showing Zinnia the Void plate attached to the chain of silver that now hung around my neck.

"So that was the meter long object that formed out of the darkness around you when you picked up the Sword?" She said as we crossed one of the routes as we made our way across Kanto at extreme speed, probably fast than anyone flying could

"Well, here we are, Pewter city." I said as we came onto the route right before the city

"Even if we made the best time possible we would still be a day or three out just because of distance and weather conditions." Zinnia said as she did a the calculations in her head as we entered Pewter city as the attacking pokemon got onto the route behind us.

 _ **Don't make get out Rayquaza**_ I said exercising one of my newest power God speech which strikes terror into everything around me

"We have only been walking for only 2 hours so how did we get here so fast?" She said as her eyes tried boring into my mind

"It helps if you have some friends in some really high places" I said as we approached the gym

"Well then thanks for that mistic information" she said as we started up the gyms stairs

" _ **ASH KILLER!"**_ I heard someone say from behind me

So that is the first chapter of the Kanto, remember to fav and follow me and if you have any Oc's PM their data. Jaliff out!


	3. Champion Iris

So we learned that Zane has started training to use his newest powers which have been triggered by the sword, also the sword warps space and time to the will of it's master.

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

Zinnia POV-

"ASH KILLER!" I heard someone say from behind us

"Do you really want to fight me over something that I had no power in controlling … Iris?" Zane said as he reached for the Sword

"Yes, I will make you, and all that came pay for what you did." Iris said as she threw out her pokemon, a Haxorus.

"You sent out a dragon type, how about we have a dragon type fight?" he said as Rayquaza was released if he didn't even need to touch the pokeball

"So you really are the one I am searching for, well then I shouldn't hold anything back. Haxorus, Outrage then dual chop." Iris commanded

"Haxorus funeral then, Ray draco meteor." Zane said not even facing Iris as he continued up the stairs. As The draco meteor hit, none of the wood buildings could withstand the blast that happened when hit connected with Haxorus. Then as if out of nowhere an outrage hit Rayquaza and only made him mad.

"Do you really think you can get away with calling him a murderer!?" I heard Rayquaza say

"Wait how could I heard what he said?" I asked

"Some time gods aren't bound to one form." Zane said and with one motion he ended the battle before Haxorus could get off his dual chop

"How just how could you defeat me in one move?" Iris asked defeated and on her knees

"I'm not telling you" Zane said as the climbed the rest of the way up the stairs to the gym

"Yeah and you better get Haxorus healed too." I said as I rubbed her defeat in

"Ray return." he said as he held up Rayquaza pokeball

"Time to challenge the gym leader." I said just as I walked straight into the locked door of the gym

"And that is the reason why I let you go in front of me" he said as he helped me back onto my feet

"Well we may have to wait a while for Brock to get here." he commented as I sat down on the stairs to wait for Brock as the sun started to move 10 times faster than normal

* * *

Well we find out that people are searching for Ashes killers, still. Well the next chapter will be about Zane challenging the Pewter city gym. Jaliff out!


	4. Pewter city gym battle

Iris is going to be a pain in the butt from now on, and maybe the other Champions (except Cynthia and Gary) will challenge Zane to a battle. Anyways onward to the story!

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

Zane POV-

"So how was your walk?" I asked as he came up the stairs

"How did you get here before me?" Brock asked shocked to see us here when it takes someone by bike 4-5 hours to get here

"We took a shortcut," Zinnia said

"So are you here to challenge the gym?" he said as he started up the stairs

"Yes it only seems logical to challenge the gym here and get the badge" I said getting out Glad's pokeball

"So why is that house over there destroyed?" Brock asked as he pointed over his shoulder

"Champion Iris challenged me and I simply battled her and won." I said as Brock unlocked the gym's doors

"I will give you some time to get ready for our battle." I said as Brock entered the gym

"Sure, I'll be ready in 15-20 minutes" He said

"Now what do we do till he is ready?" Zinnia asked

"Like I have any ideas." I said as we left the gym and started to walk around the city

* * *

25 minutes later

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Zinnia said as she recalled her Goodra

"Yes and why did you have to take the challenge of everyone here?" I asked

"Because it was fun." Zinnia respond with jab in my ribs from her elbow

"Oww!" I said as we started up the stairs of the gym

"Stop being such a wimp Zane."

"Hey I never elbowed you in the ribs." I said as I passed her on stairs

"Three times while I had to carry you back to the cave and once while you were knocked out by your sword." she said as we opened the doors to the gym

"Welcome to the Pewter city gym." Brock said as I took up my place at the challenger side of the field and got out Glad's pokeball

"So let's get this battle started" I said as I put on Alamoras' famous coat of stars, or in my case overcoat.

"Go Geodude." Brock said as he threw out a low level geodude

"Glad your turn." I said as I threw out Glad

"Well then, Geodude use rock tomb on Glad" Brock ordered his geodude

"If you could please use Zen headbutt on Brock's geodude" I asked Glad just to seem nicer than Brock because I can. Glad's headbutt broke through the geodudes rock tomb and hit him with enough force to cause a crater to form around the geodude. When the dust cleared the geodude was fainted

"So time to really bring things up a notch, go steelix" Brock said as he threw out a gigantic steel snake

"One of my favorite pokemon, bad move." I said as I braced myself because of what I was about to do

"Steelix, Gyro ball." Brock ordered but the attack missed

"Glad, use earthquake by using zen head but onto the ground" I said as I thrust the Sword straight into the ground to act as my hand hold when Glad rammed into the ground. It knocked everyone and everything for miles straight onto their faces, and the aftershocks kept them down longer.

"Glad Iron headbutt, then Iron defense." I said as the ground around the Sword started to glow unnaturally, but I didn't notice the only thing going through my mind was just to keep upright and steady.

"Steelix dig then use rock tomb to stop Glad from creating another earthquake." Brock said as the earthquake finally stopped

"Well then, Glados, use Psychic to lift steelix out of the ground and throw him around if you would like to." I said as the glow beneath me increased, and the next thing that happened was as very confused steelix flying through the air and and falling to the ground. "Steelix is still standing after all of that punishment, I'm impressed, but not by much. All of my attacks have been only doing 1/ 2 damage to steelix." I thought pulling the Sword from the ground. Then if on some command it's blade split in two and another blade made of plasma came out "How many more secrets can this sword hold?" I thought as I willed it to close but it didn't. "Glad Zen headbutt, then use Iron defense." I commanded as I tried to think of a way out of this situation. And with that last attack Steelix fell and the Sword finally shut off. And Glad evolved into a larger than usual Metang. I felt it's psychic energy flow through me and around. "So this is what a psychic types power feels like." I thought as I finally put the Sword away

"Well you beat me fair and square, so here here is the Boulder badge, and well good luck on your journey." he said as he handed me the badge

"Thanks man and I guess we should help clean up this mess." I said surveying the arena

* * *

So that was the Pewter city gym and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Jaliff out!


	5. Dark beginings

And the gyms are falling like dominos for Zane. And a new team shall form that will split the world in two.

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive

* * *

Iris POV-

"I got defeated by the brat, though he did have a Legendary on his team. Even then he should've struggled against me I have been training for so long, and he never looked like he has never trained a day in his life." I thought as I started my long trip back to Unova on my Dragonite. "Looks like I have to start a 'group' to avenge Ash and bring his killer, now what to name it"

* * *

I know this chapter was ridiculously short but this is the start of something that will be completely evil later in the story


	6. Dawns begining

So a new group is taking form and there will be trouble from them. So onward to the story

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized

* * *

Xenolis POV-

"Well here we are again, how is Rayquaza treating you?" I said to Zane as he slowly woke up in our usual location somewhere on the edge of space and time.

"So why have I been brought here?" he said with a little bit of impatience

"Look behind you." I said motioning toward the gigantic vortex of time and space

"Well what about it?" he said as he turned around to face me again

"It is all of time and space, it is what has been, what is, and what will be." I said walking around Zane

"So I can't read the flow of space and time." he said turning to follow my position

"Only a few can read the flow of time and space. Palkia, Dialga, Celebi, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie and me are the only ones that can do it. Others can but are much less successful. Right now a darkness that is offsetting everything is forming on the edge of time and space. I fear this darkness is going to destroy everything. You must be more fluent in how the sword works. I am sorry that I must place this task upon you, but you understand that I am in no way fit to fight this myself."

"Okay then, if I must train with the sword more I will, but tell me what is the swords real name?" he asked me

"Its name is the worldly blade it is the only thing that will kill gods in an even battle." I said calling a ghost image into existence

"So that's name, sounds really dumb." he said very sarcastically

"Well I didn't give it that name it gave itself that name." I said as the vortex moved away from us

"Really? It gave itself that name, and it spoke to you as if it was alive?" he said raising his left eyebrow

"It is alive and you should underestimate it, it bends to your will because it wants to. At any moment it will destroy your mind if it even thinks that you are misusing it. You should respect your weapon, it may save your life some time." I said in fit of rage "You know what letting your personality continue was a really bad idea. So it is time to rectify that problem."

"Wait … WHAT!?" he said before my void punch connected with his ethereal form, shattering it into cosmic dust then into nothing.

"Well now time to use his mind as a mask for me till I can fully reveal myself." I thought as I turned to the place where Zane came from. "Now is not the time for me to fail. I must defeat this oncoming darkness myself."

* * *

The dawn of a new day

* * *

"Well this is going to get use to being woken up by a whismur?" I thought as a whismur jumped up and down on my chest. After trying to shoo the whismur away for a minute or so, I thought "What is she doing? Wait she is probably trying to get my heart started." I took a deep breath and concentrated restarting all the bodily functions before the whismur started to cry.

"Aster, what is it?" I heard Zinnia say before she opened the tent's flap "Oh Zane you're up. Well took you long enough. Come on Aster, let's give him some privacy while he gets dressed."

"Okay so what do we have in the good old bag of infinity?" I thought as I reached into the backpack "So we have a lot of different pokeballs, an overcoat of stars, the Worldly blade, an other eye patch, town maps of most of the regions, a pokedex that I'm never going to use, and finally some cloths!" I came out of the tent clothed in jeans, a dark gray t-shirt, and military hiking boots (underclothes are implied).

"So where to next great leader" Zinnia said as we started to clean up the camp

"Well either Celadon or Vermillion city, but after that who knows." I said packing up my sleeping bag and tent

"So we're going to continue on the gym crawl even after that encounter with Iris?" Zinnia asked

"Oh nieve Zinnia, yes we are. Why, because it just gives us harder opponents to battle and more of a reputation of being ruthless trainers who get rid of evil." I said with looking smug

"Well then time to get moving." she said as we left our camp area

* * *

So that happened Zane was getting way to dark and I wanted to write about my main OC. Jaliff out!


	7. Sinnoh

So Zane's body is now Xenolis's to do as he pleases, which is to stamp out any and all evil in the regions.

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Legendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized

* * *

Cynthia POV-

Entering my office in the Sinnoh League building I saw a very unexpected guest "Well hello Iris, and what honor do I have seeing you here?" I said closing the door to my office

"Well first off, do you know someone by the name of Zane Devinsky?" she said sitting one of the many comfy chairs around my office.

"Yes, I meet a few days ago. Why do you ask, Iris?"

"Well, he defeated me" she said trying to keep her composure "I do see a bright future for him." I said interrupting her

"With the legendary pokemon Rayquaza. Now here is my question, how did he get Rayquaza?"

"Well either he gained Rayquaza's favor, or battled him till he could capture him." I said sitting down behind my oak desk piled up with research papers

"He even mega evolve Rayquaza to his fullest power, and the bond of mega evolution takes a long time to form. Legendary Pokemon take the longest time to trust anyone ever." Iris said very aggravated at how fast Zane had got Rayquaza to like him.

"Well some people are just naturally liked by everyone, even pokemon, and Ash was one of those people." I said in a slightly mournful tone

"You still getting over Ash's death, Cynthia?" she asked

"Yes, and even now his death just seems so, unnecessary. We still must go on and keep the world safe." I said slowly as if it still was the day that I received the letter that said Ash was dead

"Well I will try to bring more information up on him and I will let you know if anything interesting shows" Iris said as she left my office, and for a few hours I just sat there crying.

* * *

So Cynthia hasn't gotten over Ash's death, in truth most of the others haven't. Anyways the reason behind the long delay is that I have a lot of school work to do and well not much time to write. And I might switch between this story and the Wrath side story.


	8. Rifts ahoy!

In the last chapter just happened and I'm not going to explain it to you guys it just happened you have to reread it if you missed you.

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized

* * *

Zane(Xenolis) POV-

* * *

"So which way to go? Vermillion or Celadon city?" Zinnia asked as we found the route which we left the previous day

"Vermillion city why not it is the next highest level gym on the list to conquer" I said turning towards the city

"Someone has his priorities in order. Now since you know that the gym is an electric type who are you going to use?" she asked me as we started through the field to cut a lot of time off our journey

"Well all of my pokemon are resistant to electric attacks in one form or the other" I said nearly avoiding another group on the route heading to Pewter city.

(Inside it's case the Worldly blade began to charge for no reason whatsoever) "So your plan is strike fast and hard then?" she asked avoiding another group of trainers going by

"Yes and I'm starting to wonder why all of these trainers are here. Most of the time there is no one else on these routes." I said avoiding another group of trainers "Well maybe we should get off of the trail and go through the forest." I suggested stepping off of the route

"It would be faster than continuing on this path." Zinnia said nearly avoiding being trampled by a wave of trainers

"And back into the unknown we go." I said as we made our way through the thick underbrush of the forest "It might take us a few more hours but we will avoid the waves of trainers

* * *

A FEW hours later

* * *

"The sun is still up you want to challenge the Gym, or do you want train some more?" Zinnia asked as we entered Vermillion city

"I'm going straight to the gym to challenge Lt. Surge" I said with my head held high

"You say that as if you know him." Zinnia said

"I do, he was the first person I met when I arrived other than Rayquaza, I kind of got into a fight with the champion of Johto here too, so let me know if you see him." I said removing a pair of sunglasses from my pack

"What did you do to him?" Zinnia asked looking around for the Johto champion

"I flattened his legendary straight into the ground." I said once again going towards the gym

"Really? You ki-" Zinnia said as I put my hand over her mouth

"Keep quiet will you we don't want an angry mob after us, now do we." I said retracting my hand

"Why did you do that? No one here will care if you fainted a legendary." She said motioning around

"It did faint, I turned it into a crater." I said as we walked over the crater that was Suicune's and rayquaza's grave

"Well then that makes all of the difference then. You don't want to be seen as a murderer." she whispered as a group of trainers passed by wearing the iconic clothing of stars.

"That is new, more trainers are coming from Alamora." I said spotting the transit shuttle lifting off

"So that would explain the increase of trainers in the area then?" she said

"Well yes and no. Yes that means that people can travel to and from alamora more freely. The no is that there may be too many trainers there."

"So they are coming here to lessen the strain on the system" She deducted

"Well, they also may be waiting for the gym system to be set up there also." I said getting up to the doors of the gym

"Wait so Alamora doesn't have a gym system then?"

"Yes and since I'm the first trainer to leave, I'm the champion of Alamora until the gyms are ready" I whispered as I removed my sunglasses and then entering the gym

"So that is why you have been avoiding the gazes of all the trainers." Zinnia said with an evil smirk on her face

"Yep, and these trainers are more in the level 85-90 range, and they have full teams, plus some of them are champions of legendaries so they are a lot stronger than they look." I said spotting two champions easily

"Well then maybe we should get inside the gym then before someone notices us" Zinnia said moving towards the door

"Welcome back, Zane. Nice to see you again, so it is time to challenge me is it?" I heard Lt. Surge say stepping down from the battle arena

"Yes I am, so how much trouble have the Alamora trainers been giving you?" I said as Zinnia left the gym without me noticing

"What do you mean by 'Alamora trainers'?" Surge asked

"You didn't notice how strange these trainers are, and they have shiny starter pokemon?" I said

"What?! They had shiny starters?" Surge said as the last challenger left the gym

"So are we going to battle or what?" I said getting upon the arena

"Well then let's get this battle started then!" he said releasing his first pokemon, a Voltorb.

* * *

One gym decimation latter

* * *

"Well then, I think that went pretty well how about you, Ash?" I asked the newly evolved pikachu

"Other than me evolving, which was painful as heck" Ash said still holding his head

"Your mind isn't use to going through the process of evolution, you have a human mind not a pokemon mind." I said roughing up his fur

"How did you know that I was human?" Ash asked

" I just looked up your name."

"Oh, well then."

"So, I guess that you won the badge for this gym then? Zinnia asked as she came up behind me

"Yes, but my sword discharged mid battle, which means that it opened a dimensional rift somewhere around here."

"A what now?" she asked as I pulled out the sword, all along the length of the blade a translucent rainbow was dancing across the surface of the blade.

"Basically a tear in the space time continuum." I said in a nonchalant way

* * *

Saffron city … who knows where

* * *

"Where are we squirtle?" I asked my loyal friend

"?"

* * *

Back to Vermilion city

* * *

"Until I find that portal and seal it I cannot use my sword at any power level, but that doesn't mean I still can't use it as a regular blade" I said putting the sword back into its sheath

"So onto the next town." Zinnia asked

"Yes, onward!" I said leaving Zinnia in my dust

* * *

THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! At least it's over, also Mewtwo-is-awesome your character starts here.

Jaliff out


	9. Killers of Altomare

The battle between Xenolis and Suge would've just been too boring for me to write so I just left it out. I'm also accepting OC's now and the template is on my profile so send any you have my way. "Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized

* * *

Xenolis POV(yeah):

"So where is that rift?" I thought as I meditated on top of Glad just to keep moving. "No that isn't it, nor is that, or that either. God damm it where is that portal!"

"Are you alright Zane? I felt that outburst all the way over here." Ash asked from Zinnia's shoulder

"I can't find where the rift settled., and if I don't find it and close it, the rift will reopen and close into a singularity and will destroy most of the region." I said almost succumbing to the sething rage if that someone was hurt because of my incompetence

"Calm down, or do I have to shock you down." Ash said reading my body language

"STOP IN THE NAME OF TEAM!" I heard a familiar female voice say

"Okay do you want to get up close and personal with Yveltal?" I asked turning around to see Annie and Oakley standing there in team rocket grunt uniforms

"Ooooh, so you want to die today, Annia and Oakel?" I asked releasing Ray and activating mega evolution

"HEY!" "How did you almost get our names right!" Annie and Oakley

"Well, when we noticed a large power surge in Altomare, and once we started to poke around more we found out that you two activated the doomsday weapon meant to stop all suffering and sink Altomare into the ocean, but before we could get there, the signal stopped, and we lost contact at that point. We figured out that you two had been stopped or Altomare was under water already. But once one of the reporters in that area reported that it was just some freaky weather."

"What's going on … whay are there two team rocket grunts in front of us?" Zinnia asked as she came out of her nap.

"Annie and Oakley, terrors of Altomare, the ones who killed a Latios." i said in a very bland tone

"A what? could you please repeat that Zane?" she asked me politely "She is a lot more nicer when she is half awake"

"They drained the Latios there enough, so when he had to defend the city from the tidal wave he had to sacrifice himself."

"WHY IS SHOULD …" Zinnia almost jumped off her Tyrantrum but I stopped her

"You know we never got a chance to actually get our hands on you, so why don't you wait and a scout will come along." I said dialing up the Alamora International police, and before the first ring happend there was 20 Latios and Latias, and one dropship hovering above the trail that we were traveling along.

"Well I suggest running really fast now,and just don't look behind you." said tapping to let Glad know to move out of the way when they started to run

"There is a group of legendaries behind us isn't there?" Annie asked

"Guess which which ones, and I'll give you one hint Psychic type" I said trying not to laugh

"There is a group of latios and latias behind us isn't there?" Oakley

"Yeah, you should start running" Zinnia said as she removed her Salamence's Pokeball and was about to release him as the two rockets went by, but the ran the other way straight into the group of Legendaires

"We'll handle them from here sir." I heard one of the Latios say

"Okay take them back to Central for their trial." I said waving the dropship away

"Well that was interesting." Zinnia said returning Salamence's Pokeball back onto her belt.

"Now at least some people will get some closure" I said as we continued on our way towards Celadon city

* * *

This chapter was just fill and why not get those two what they deserve. I HATE Annie and Oakley, and who doesn't? They killed a legendary pokemon, and traumatized his sister. Not cool man, not cool.

Jaliff out!


	10. Damm morph haters

Annie and Oakley are going to face Alamore justice , and Ericka has something to mess up Ray's day. I also hate that type though not the eeveelution for it

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized

* * *

Xenolis POV:

* * *

"Well that is sorted out now. They said a Latias almost killed Annie and Oakley as the passed over Altomare." I said closing my Pokedex

"So everything that they ever done will be brought up?" Zinnia asked as we entered Celadon city

"That and a lot more, remember there is a huge colony of Celebi at Central city, so anything that's missing they can find." I remarked as I entered the pokecenter to get us a room for the night

"So tomorrow you're going to challenge the gym here?"

"Yes, but after some training with Glad. I need to help him develop his psychic powers and steel type moves also." I said paying for our room

* * *

The next day

"Well other than getting my ass handed to me by a Houndoom, other than that I think today went quite well" Glad said

"Yes it did, well then I think we should get going to the gym. I would like us to get going again in about a day or two at least." I said making sure I didn't forget anyone at the hotel room

"So now onto the gym?" Glad asked enthusiastically

"Wait, I heard something over there" I said drawing my blade in anticipation of a fight

When I turned the corner I saw a group of thugs trying to beat up a pokemorph. I know most of the world was against morphs and Alamora, Kanto, and Orre were some of the last places accepting of morphs. Now Kanto was starting to go against morphs.

"Hey freak get back here, we aren't done with you yet." a morph of a Florges ran and hid behind me saying "Help me please, those people want me dead" the thugs took notice of me "Hey! you there, either you hand over the freak or we get to kill both of you" the gang leader said as I easily dispatching the nearest goon with a simple hit with the flat of my blade "No I think not. You are the most repulsive scum I have ever seen." I said plunging my sword straight into one of the thugs legs, toppling him easily.

"Well aren't we playing dirty, Serperior giga drain." the leader ordered his Serperior

"Damn stuck up snake, Ray! Dragon Assent!" I said releasing Ray and knocking out another one of the goons

"Stop in the …" (best way to describe the sound is a wet explosion) "Law!" I heard an officer Jenny say

"A bit too late for that, and where were you? I saw your bike not that far from here." I said sheathing my sword and turning toward her

"Well … um … you killed that trainers Serperior!" Jenny said trying to turn attention away from her

"So? He was attacking a defenseless person, and if you can't see that, I will not hesitate to call the Champions of Sinnoh and Kanto, along with the International, and Alamora police." I said opening my phone and hovering over the call button.

"You are … under … areeeee …" Jenny said as Ray came back down to earth

"So you were saying"

"BfaGagnifNfsa" Jenny said right before she ran away almost knocking over Zinnia

"Well that was … what have you gotten yourself into Zane?" Zinnia asked as she came upon the battleground "Other than defending a defenseless person, nothing." I said pressing the call button and alerting the other two regions that at the local level, Kanto was falling.

"Salamence, could you get rid of those thugs please." Zinnia asked, and as soon her Salamence materialized on the field, they all ran.

"Thank you kind sir." the Florges morph said bowing to me

"Who are you by the way, if you don't mind me asking?" I said recalling Ray and Glad into their respective pokeballs.

"I'm Erika, the leader of Celadon gym, and I'm very grateful that you saved my life"

"Well then, the champions of Kanto and Sinnoh, along with the top coordinators of Hoenn and Sinnoh. You should find someone to take your position at the gym, and I do suggest moving to Alamora, the people their are the most polite and accepting any where on the planet." I said grabbing up one goons and threw him onto one of the others, starting a pile

"So what are we to do now since a gym is closed?" Zinnia asked as she heaved the other goon onto the pile

"Well we could ask Erika for the badge before she resins as the gym's leader" I said as the familiar roar of an Interdictor Class dropship landed not far from here

"Well hello there Champion Zane, are these some of the combatants." the almost Imperial stormtrooper like officer asked

"Yes they are and that pool was their leader's Superior, make sure nothing happens to leader Erika. Find their leader and find out what organization they are a part of, and take it down." I said exercising my true power, which at anytime I wanted could cause the world to descend into darkness.

"Ericka, before you leave could I have a quick word with you in private?" I asked as Gary showed up in time to watch 2 of each pseudo legendaries released

"Well okay but after I got tell my relatives about where I'm about to go though."

"How about we talk on the way there, and I don't trust that those thugs left town yet" I said unsheathing my sword for the second time today

"I'm guessing that you want the rainbow badge, don't you?" Erika asked as we dodged the occasional Garchomp or Dragonite that was searching the town

"Yes since the gym will probably shut down for a month or two, It would be wise to give one or two challengers a chance to get the badge before you leave."

"Well then but most of my time will be on paperwork and finding a good replacement." Erika said as I fell behind to take out another one of the thugs without her noticing

"So we should get ready to leave as soon as we can, but how are we going to get to Alamora though?" Erika asked as we entered her front yard

"I have the phone number of the relocation service, call them when you need to." I said writing the number on a piece of paper

"Thank you once again, and for all this trouble have the rainbow badge." Erika said almost in tears

"You're welcome," I said bowing and accepting the badge "now I must be on my way I still have some thugs to find."

* * *

So that ends a very odd chapter, and I am accepting OCs and please use the template on my page so that I don't have to make up the backstory as I go along,

Xenolis out!


	11. Battle at Geosenge town

So Erika is a pokemorph, I got this idea from half blood pokemorph. Also my beta profile is now open, and still accepting OC submissions.

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

Gary POV:

* * *

"So Zane called us out here because a gym leader was being attacked and now we can't even see her. Also he and Zinnia have disappeared and none of these people will tell me what happened." I said finding Cynthia

"Well from what I can tell, they're from Alamora. Zane told me that he was the most open person we would me from Alamora." She said dodging one of pseudo legendaries

Then everything went quiet for a moment and then:

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED AT GEOSENGE TOWN?! EVERYONE ON THE TRANSPORT NOW! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"We at least now he is still in town." I said almost getting ran over by one of agents

"Okay why is everyone in a hurry all of a sudden." Cynthia said as she almost got ran over by a REALLY pissed off Zane

"We should follow him and make sure that he doesn't destroy a town or something." I said helping Cynthia get up

"Yeah probably be a good idea" Cynthia said as we hurried after Zane

As we got onto the jet it took off at full speed and didn't show any sign of slowing down

"Sir! Por" That is when everything in my body felt like it was in the core of the sun

* * *

 _ **Xenolis POV-**_

* * *

"When I get my hands on Lysander, he will wish that his ancestors were never born" I thought as the dropship shuttered out of interspace

"What just happened? Is everyone Alright?"

"I know that we are right now above Geosenge town either lysander just fired the weapon or we hit some one. Let's land this barge before we hit someone … well a little bit too late for that" I said as the dropship entered a lazy tail spin after an engine was knocked off

"Let me handle the dropship while you get evac the people on board."

"Sir! Yes! Sir!"

"This is going to be very painful" I thought as I wrestled the dropship into a much wider circle of descent to give them a much longer time to get off. Locking in the course, I left the controls, and grabbing a parachute, jumped out of the dropship. Upon safely landing, I immediately started to look around, and what I saw wasn't promising. A Groudon like creature was battling Yveltal and winning at that. The ultimate weapon was destroyed in the pit and was useless for parts. Zinnia, Gary and Cynthia had came along when me and the Alamora international Police had to leave.

(start playing trainer RED epic remix now)

"Well at least I now have some ground on which to conduct some business here until someone notices that there are two Cynthia's and Gary Oak's." I thought unsheathing my sword and willing it to full power. I transformed into my god form and releasing all of my pokemon and ignoring the very confused shiny Rayquaza and trainer, I set off to help the Groudon like creature. When I got there the Creature had already defeated Yveltal and disappeared without a trace all that was left was a group of trainers mourning their lost friend. All I could was nothing just sit there, being pitiful. I took no notice as a dark pulse went straight through me and did NOTHING AT ALL. It only succeeded in making me a whole lot madder. Taking off my trenchcoat and boots, I started to fell crystals push up and out of my skin. My wingspan tripled in a matter of seconds. I started to become more Palkia like, stooping over and my shoulders elongating and thickening to support my new wings. I also started to grow a tail. When the first part of my transformation was finished, I was about the size of the Groudon creature, then I doubled that height. All of this happened in the time span of thirty second.

"YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH AND DIE!" I screamed at Yveltal as the worldly blade became part of me in this transformation and opened it's full power to me to use.

"You and … oh Arceus have mercie!" Yveltal said as I let loose a gigantic dark pulse in the general direction of Yveltal. It hit without fail, and Yveltal was scrambling for height as I let lose a Void plate powered Hyper Beam and knocked him literally into next week. Out of nowhere all of the trainers pokemon hit me hard enough to knock me out of my land-dragon form.

"Hey! Where do you right attacking the Champion of Alamora like that?!" I heard the officer of the dropship say "Where do they have the right attacking me. I'll tell you where, natural instincts. Their freind just got killed by Yveltal, and a giant creature just attacked said legendary. Wouldn't you want to kill it?" I said stiffly getting my overcoat and boots back on. "We're leaving now, this is the wrong Geosenge. Ash, Glad return, and Ray you're my transport to the portal." And with that we returned to our own world.

* * *

So that happened … I got the idea from reading The wandering hero by theImaginatorAK47.

Xenolis out!


	12. Gyarados

So this is the chapter starts off the multiple gyms at once thing. I also saw that someone was reading my story. Now onto the story!

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

Jameson POV-

* * *

"So that … went… well, I guess?" I said stepping out of the ruins of the castle, which we recently destroyed without much trouble.

"So Anything else we have to do here before we go home?" Rose said

"Yeah probably be a good idea before anyone else shows up."

* * *

Xenolis POV-

* * *

"Strange, I just felt as if someone who was meant for a very different path was where they weren't supposed to be." I thought as we landed back at Celadon city.

"That was the strangest thing I will ever see" Cynthia said

"No, it will not be the strangest if thing keep going as they are" Zinnia said as we stepped off Ray

"Yeah, I should keep that in mind when I'm anywhere around you." Blue said as Cynthia left

"Well we should get going. Since we have Ray out, why not travel by air." I said touching my Key stone Mega evolving Ray into the most dangerous thing for a few regions.

"So we will see you guys in Viridian city then" Blue asked as Zinnia released her Salamence and mega evolved him

"Yeah, we'll see you there then" Blue said releasing a Fearow

"Bye, then." I said as we took off for Fuchsia City

* * *

Few hours later …

* * *

"So how are going to destroy this gym?" Zinnia asked me while we descended to Fuchsia city

"Well since Glad is immune to poison I will use him. Maybe I'll catch a new pokmon. I don't know. Maybe a carp or a Pidgey."

"A what or a Pidgey?"

"Yes a magikarp, now don't laugh when I bring one back and start training it." I said recalling Ray while pulling out a collapsing fishing pole and it's reel.

"I won't, I would have already fainted already."

"Don't laugh at the man who has six Magikarps, because soon he will have six Gyarados soon." I said putting the rod together

"Well then have fun with that then." Zinnia said as she released Aster

* * *

Few hours later and a quick training session

* * *

"I got a Gyarados now." I said holding a net ball up triumphantly

"Well then, you now got something that is more dangerous than any of the dragons that I have." Zinnia said "So you're going to challenge the gym tomorrow then."

"Yes and I'm still going to use Glad."

* * *

Well I was choosing which pokemon Xenolis should get and why not the tank Gyarados.

Xenolis out!


	13. JTBolt

So Zane/Xenolis got a Magikarp, and it evolved almost straight into a Gyarados. So there will be two gym battles in this chapter and why not introduce Mew2 is awesome OC. Now onto the story!

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

Xenolis POV-

* * *

"Okay" she said sitting up with no clothes on

"Really Zinnia, put some clothes on!" I said throwing her clothes and vacating the room at high speed

"Well you're the one who walked in on me"

"I thought you would like to know that both Janine and Sabrina are in town today." I said closing the door behind me

"Well tell me how it goes later than." Zinnia said rolling over

* * *

 **later that day**

* * *

"Where are they, I know of being fashionably late. But this is just ridiculous at this point." I said as the sun started to set.

"And I all was ready to fight" Glad mumbled

"Yeah well we will go and challenge the gym tomorrow morning."

"So Glad and me are the ones you are going to use." Ash asked as I moved through the crowds of people coming from Celadon City

* * *

 **The next day (after Zinnia chews out Sabrina, and a short battle with Janine and Sabrina)**

* * *

"So what should we do while she chews out Janine now" Sabrina asked as we heard yelling coming from inside the gym

"I have no idea, but you got off lightly, Zinnia has a wrath that no one wants to incur. If they do, they better hope that they can catch a strong legendary pokemon, and it has to be a strong dragon type." I said as the yelling quieted down "Either Zinnia killed her or Janine has passed out from all of the concusions Zinnia has given her."

"Should we get a shovel then?" she asked as the gym doors opened

"No."

"So should I get Gary and Ray then?" Glad asked with Ash sleeping on his head

"Probably a good idea but don't scare the locals please"

"Okay, I'll get them."

"Yeah, and we will try not to get killed by Zinnia when … we enter the gym." I said turning around seeing Zinnia in the ruins of the gym.

"Why did you have to bring down the gym?" I asked very crossed

"I didn't a portal opened up, and part a castle fell on us." Zinnia said as she pulled Janine from the wreckage of the gym

"Part of castle, and whoa that power that just awoken from the ruble is something we shouldn't mess with." I said drawing my sword and letting the energy blade activate and bring it around to a defensive position

Immediately the castle chunk goes flying in every direction as a person emerges from the rubble of the building

"Well this is going to suck" I said splitting a rock in half

"So should we start running then?" Zinnia said slowly

"Yes, you should back away quietly while I go and talk to our visitor" I said sheathing my sword "Why hello, and welcome to Fuchsia City, Kanto region. Is anything I can get you like a portal home?" I asked nicely as possible while not trying to kill him for holding a weapon of mass destruction.

"You said this was Fuchsia city, well then where is Kyoga? the strange visitor asked

"It's Koga and he is an elite four member now. His daughter, Janine, might have been able to, but the castle just destroyed the gym." I said quickly taking a picture of his face and sending it to AIP(Alamora International Police) to see if they could get any information on him.

"So what year is it?" he asks turning to face me

"2016" I say as nonchalantly as possible

"That's strange, that is the yeear that I fell through the cracks in this world." he said looking very confused

"Well travel between universes isn't set into reality, the time between universes could be nothing at all or millenia." I said trying not to confuse the poor guy, in some really nice armor, not to badly

"So here barely any time has passed at all, while I was off doing my thang."

"Excuse me while I ask this. First of all who are you, what are you wearing/wielding, and what is your nationality." I asked as I wiped out a Data pad already loading up the information on Jameson Bolt

* * *

Name: Jameson "Thunder" Boldt

Age: 19

Height: 5 ft 6 in

Body build: strong muscular, not bulky.

Weapons (if any): hand and a half Shard blade cyan in color (storm light archive). Description: double edged hand and a half straight sword, hand guard is like Ike's sword,and has glowing cyan blue runes running along both sides of the blade. color is blue gray metal it is never stated what type of metal it is. Plus matching Shard plate

Pokemon (if any): Blastoise, white and gray lucario(Pearle), heliolisk, Mewtwo, gardevoir Shiny(Rose), and shiny houndoom.

Hometown (town, city): Saffron city, Kanto-Johto Region

* * *

"So you're from Saffron city are you? By the way how was the trip to and from dimensions for you?" I asked trying not draw attention to me as I charged up a confusion beam to allow me to erase the memory of everyone that wasn't Alamorean or in our group

"Yes why do you… ow my head hurts. What did you do?" Jameson asked pulling his sword from the ground where he let it

"I wiped their minds of you and the falling castle, and I think it worked a little too well." I said immediately catching Zinnia and Jannie. Jameson almost missed Sabrina as she fell. "Should we do anything for the other people?" he asked as the other people fell onto the ground

"Nah, they will wake up in 10-20 minutes." I said slinging Janine and Zinnia over my shoulders. "We should take Janine and Sabrina to Janine's house and Zinnia has her own room."

"Okay then, well after that do you mind if I join your group of terror."

"Not really it has actually been getting boring actually." I said "How about we meet up at Viridian city, that way you can get your badges. Where have you guys been?!"

"Uhh…" ray said try to stop his face from getting to red

"Any way return" I said levitating their poke balls

* * *

So that was Mew2 is Awesome Oc, and yes he will be joining our little troupe.

Xenolis out!


	14. Yay, Midgar

So Jameson Bolt will join our group of misfits and what not. So onto the story. Oh and yes the chunk of the castle was a direct reference to another chapter.

"Thoughts"

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

James POV-

* * *

"That was way too easy for a Physic type gym, I wonder what Xenolis is doing."

"Wherever he is, it's shrouded from my sight" Rose said with some concern

"Let's hope that he isn't going to die"

* * *

Xenolis POV-

* * *

""What? Where are we?" I heard Zinnia ask

"Well from what I can see Midgar from here. So we are on Gaia and it's doomsday. Great, just great now I have to stop a meteor and save whoever is still in Midgar" I said only getting in return a very confused look from Zinnia

"Sorry, let me explain. No that will take to long, let me summarize. We are on a world which uses the planet's lifestream thing to create energy for the population. Some groups don't like this and have sabotaged the reactors, repeatedly. And all of this lead to this world strongest summoning the meteor before us." I said pointing to the oncoming meteor

"So what's the plan then?"

"Well other than helping this world's hero, which I think his name is Cloud Strife. Gather this world's villain, because if he can do that with a fraction of his power, he will be a great addition to our organization." I said heading off of our viewpoint down to the cliff below.

"So why are we collecting a super villain, and for what purpose?" Zinnia still very confused

"Well to stop him from reincarnating over and over again. Also what a waste of power that would be." I said coming upon said hero and his group still sleeping except one

"Wait let me introduce us so that they don't try to kill us when we approach." I said moving on to the cliff

"Well okay, but don't get killed." she said moving back out of sight of the group

"Hello my name is Zane Devisky and well I noticed your group when we woke up. Just wondering why are you here?" I asked doing my best clueless tourist impression

"Well other than saving the world, not much just some training with our newest weapons" she said in a very annoying tone

"Yuffie if you don't stop talking I will throw you off this cliff." said from, what I could determine, the large tent

"Ignore him, Barrett is always grumpy when he is woke up way too early." she said then pointing out the remaining members of her group, one by one naming them as she went. "The one that just yelled at us is Barret Wallace, leader of AVALANCHE, the one in the red cloak is Vincent, the weird robot is Cait Sith, the one in the old jacket is Cid Highwind, those two over there are Tifa lockhart and Cloud Strife. Oh and the red wolf is well RED XIII, and I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. So is there anyone else travelling with you?"

"Well yes, just one moment, I'll go and get her" I said slowly backing away without turning my back to her. Upon reaching the path where Zinnia was hiding. Bolting up that path, after I made sure that Yuffie wasn't following me.

"So what happened?" Zinnia asked me as I stopped at the top of the hill panting

"Well other than slightly disturbing one of the party members who just rolled over, I meet the current watcher someone named Yuffie, I kid you not that is her name. I also think that she, you know what I'm not going to mention what I read off of her body language." I said trying to erase that thought from my mind

"Well then shall we set up camp next to theirs then?" She suggested as I picked up my bag

"Yes we should, but we don't have too. I mean we could just practically overpower everything here and make this world a cake walk."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have sun shock gauntlets, they're basically shotguns attached to your fists." I said hauling out my old pair, and handing them to Zinnia

"Why are you giving me these things?" she asked looking them over

"Well I can't always be there to protect you, so why not give you something to punch the shit out of anything." I said pulling out a small black case holding a much less worn out pair of gauntlets with spare parts for both gauntlets.

"So you are giving me your old gloves while you get the new ones." She said a little pissed off

"Well I can't wear those, and you can't wear these" I said pointing out that these gauntlets were almost twice the size of the ones I gave her.

"So these were…?"

"My mothers she died before I can remember. All I know is that she died so that me and my father could get away." I said all most on the verge of tears

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger I just had to get this out before my birthday.

Xenolis out!


	15. The Holy wrath

This chap is just going to be the battle with Safer Sephiroth, and Xenolis and Zinnia are going to get their butts handed to them. Also Yuffie is now going to be part of our little group

"Thoughts"

'telepathy'

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

Yuffie POV- (Song: One winged angel FF7)

* * *

"Good grief, Sephiroth is strong!" I thought dodging another pale energy blast coming from Sephiroth

"Well then Sephiroth, if you don't listen to reason then let's battle." I heard Zane say with rage stemming from his crystal blade, and Zinnia readying her gauntlets

"What you two can't fight him that's suicide!" I heard Cloud yell at them

"Those two took down Emerald and Ruby weapons at the same time, and didn't break a sweat!" I exclaimed at Cloud

"Well then let's hold back until, WOW that quick his team mate just died. And why does he have wings all of a sudden?!" He said as Zane unfurled a set of what one would assume was shadow wings and giant crystalline spikes came out of his back as he got really pissed off.

"Does a demi god think he can kill a GOD's friend and get away with it?!" Zane said almost causing the entire planet to come apart at the seams

"Who are you calling a 'Demi god' mortal? I'm as powerful as all of the Cetra combined and then some more!" Sephiroth retaliated

Well then we will have to see who is more powerful here won't we? he said in a tone that terrified everyone but Sephiroth

"Sure, mortal" Sephiroth said as Zane ran him through tearing him in half with a sickening rip.

"Well he was gullible, he doesn't know that the first law of fighting a god is to never let your guard down. Also what you are about to see is probably very unholy." he said making a quick jester and the life force and Mako out of Sephiroth's body and into Zinnia's, after he filtered some of it out.

* * *

One week later

* * *

"What just happened, and where am I?" I heard Zinnia ask from her bed in what Zane told me was a center of some sort.

"Well other than you died and then gaining power beyond imagining." I said bringing out a long black case with intricate designs in gold which rippled across the surfaces "He said to give you this when you, it's the great sword, Holy wrath. It's the sister sword of the Worldly blade. That is what he told me don't try to kill that is what he said it was."

"Well then just point me to him, and I will thank him for this very thoughtful gift of self defense." Zinnia said gathering her things together

* * *

So now Zinnia has powers and a weapon equal to that of Xenolis. Also if you noticed that they are now a pair and that means that at some point that they will date!

Xenolis OUT!


	16. Poke league 1

So Zinnia has The Holy wrath, the equal to the Worldly blade, and she has no idea how to use it. So this chapter is going to be all about training Zinnia how to use her sword.

"Thoughts"

'telepathy'

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

Xenolis POV-

* * *

"Good you're up, I see that Yuffie has handed you the Holy wrath. Now I have to train you how to properly wield it and use its powers." I said as Zinnia stepped out into the courtyard

"Well good now please tell me how to open the case then." she said demanding to see her newest toy

"It's the same case that the worldly blade was in, so you already know it." I said finishing up polishing the worldly blade

"Why does it look like a regular steel greatsword?" she asked as she heaved it up to what she considered a defensive stance

"Well it hasn't been used in over 3,000 years. So it went into hibernation to conserve power, and that is it's default form." I said getting up from my spot unsheathing Blade

"So right now we're training but don't we have gyms to challenge or something?" she asked nicely as she possibly could

"No, I already defeated them both. They were way too easy for the final two gym leaders." I said as if they just two average trainers

"Well so how long until the Kanto league then?" Zinnia asked as I pulled out my dex and setting it to hologram mode

"It's today actually,

"So all you have to do is sit back and let it teach me?"

"Sort of" I said answering Zinnia's question "It will teach you the basics of how to wield your greatsword, but I'm the one who will activate it at it's fullest power."

"So it teaches me the basics, and you train me on basic fighting techniques and you will do the much more advanced skills." Zinnia said as she let her blade fall slowly onto the ground

"Well then, I should go and get ready for today's battle."

"Good luck then" she said hefting the Wrath back up

* * *

 **Outside of the League Poke-center  
**

* * *

"Are you ready for today's battles then Zane?"James 'Thunder' asked me

"Yeah, Zinnia is right now learning how to wield her new broadsword." I said as if I didn't forget that James wielded a broadsword

"You forgot that I wielded a broadsword, didn't you?" he asked a little angrily.

"Yes, but let's dwell on that for now, we got a league to defeat!" I yelled right as a large bang ripped through my left arm

"WHO SHOT OF MY LEFT ARM OF MY OVERCOAT!?" I yelled holding what was left of my overcoat in my left hand

"SYNTH! " I heard someone say

"What was that all about?" James asked looking at my arm

"Lost my left arm at the age of 10, so this is almost normal to me. Everywhere I go they call me a monster, a demon or something even worse." I said, downcast "But that is in the past, and I will never let that hinder me. Think what they must, I will not let them get in my way or stop me from doing f what I love" I said in a stern tone "Well we have to get there soon or we will get disqualified from the tournament."

* * *

So the next few chapters are going to be the pokemon League.


	17. Damm it Nukes!

So Zane/Xenolis has a robotic arm, and most everyone calls him a monster because of it. And apparently James is called that too.

"Thoughts"

'telepathy'

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

Xenolis POV-

* * *

"So begins the 2016 Kanto Pokemon league! So who are the frontrunners this year?" the announcer asked his cohort

"Well they are Zane Devisky and James 'Thunder'Bolt, both of them cleared the gyms within one month, and they show no sign of slowing down. Rumor has it that they both have a legendary on their team." the cohort said

"So let us begin today's battles." the announcer said as the board showed the day's parring, which had me and some aura guardian up for the first battle.

"So me vs a future Aura Guardian, this is going to be an interesting battle." I thought as I got out to my position on the battlefield

"Well aren't you from a small island chain in the middle of the Pacific ocean?" I heard the Aura ask

"Yes, and I'm from a very advanced city located on said chain. But why are you asking me these questions." I responded

"So what do you know of a Ash Ketchum?" he asked

"Very little, other than he has met and saved the most legendaries then any one else, and that he met Arceus himself." I said resting my hand on my sword

"Just wanted to know." he said releasing a Poliwrath, a Lucario and a Zoroark

"Well now this is going to be interesting, you forgot that there was an Alamorain strike crew in Celadon city, and they mega evolved all of their pokemon all at once." I said releasing Ashley, Gray, and Glad

"So what did you have to do with that?" he asked me

"Well I am the next in line to govern Alamora, and I also take great pride in showing that the local law enforcement may let you get away with whatever you want, but I won't let it happen." I said unsheathing my sword

"So you are their 'champion' then?" he said very confused

"Yes and no, but mostly no. I can declare states of emergencies, but not truly declare war on anyone. Also I'm not truly the champion, so the rule of champions challenging other leagues is illegal does not apply to me." I said as Gray unleashed a Dragon roar on to the Zoroark as it tried to land a shadow claw on Glad, and knocked her out of the arena and about 5 miles away.

"Well, you certainly do overkill well don't you?" he said while throwing out another pokemon, an Onix.

"So what, I'm was meant to be that destructive. I am a certified Hunter, so I'm very dangerous." I said starting to gain a sadistic grin as Ash(ly) released a thunder on to his Poliwrath, which caused him to faint.

"See I have intensively trained to increase the total damage potential of my pokemon. With that also means that they have lost the inability to not harm humans." I said pointing my sword at him

"Well looks like Riley is already down two Pokemon, while Zanes haven't got a single scratch on them." The announcer said

"So your name is Riley, interesting name but I can tell that you could potentially be as great as one of my teachers I think you would fit in there very well. And why did my phone vibrates?" I said pulling said phone out of one of my trench coats pockets and read the horrible text

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE THEM THE CLEARANCE TO LAUNCH NUKES?!" I screamed as I saw 3 Yamato battleships (Federation starships, awesome ship all around). "Well I'm out of here, sorry if any of you wanted to see Rayquaza battle, but I do have a duty to my region." I said texting Yuffie, Zinnia, and James to meet me outside of the arena

"So what you have to leave for family reasons, there isn't any one out on that island." Riley said

"Check again there is an entire nation there now." I said leaving the arena

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"So why did you have us drop what we were doing to come here?" Yuffie asked me while staring daggers into my soul

"Well an entire nation needs to be relocated to another world, so any ideas." I said clasping my hands together

"Well there is always RWBY's world, Remnant. They would probably like the help." Zinnia suggested holstering the Holy Wrath

"Anyone else, no then we got to Remnant!" I said as the Yamato's and an entire archipelago disappeared as we left for Remnant

* * *

So we are going to Remnantnext installation, and yes Alamora can detect if the command to launch Nuclear warheads has been given.

Xenolis Out!


End file.
